À Deriva
by Lisa Black
Summary: Ele pensou que um cruzeiro ajudaria a acabar com o que ela chamava de rotina... De certa forma, ajudou. [Vencedora do IX Challenge HG do Fórum 3V]
1. Uma Nova Rotina

N/A (Nota do Amigo): Bem... essa fic acabou sendo a vencedora do IX Challenge Harry/Ginny do Fórum 3 Vassouras. Porém... por motivos que prefiro não dizer agora (Quem sabe no fim do capítulo?), minha queridíssima (E complicadíssima) mana Lisa Black deixou para postar essa fic bem depois... Por isso, depois de muito insistir, estou postando o primeiro capítulo de **À Deriva**.

Disclaimer básico: Harry Potter pertence à J.K. Rowling e à Warner Bros… embora eu já esteja pensando na possibilidade de juntar toda a família e promovermos o seqüestro dos contratos.

E sim, para desespero da minha mana, eu postarei os capítulos... por isso, esperem tranqüilos pela próxima atualização... que deve sair em duas semanas. Bem, chega de enrolação e vamos à fic!

Kisses 'n' Bye, Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie.

* * *

_**À Deriva  
**__Por Lisa Black_

"_Ele pensou que um cruzeiro ajudaria a acabar com o que ela chamava de rotina... De certa forma, ajudou."._

**Cap. 1 – Uma Nova Rotina**

Com o passar dos anos, eu começo a chegar à conclusão de que o mundo conspira contra mim. E, sem nenhuma espécie de blasfêmia, o Ser que tece os fios do _meu_ destino, de vez em quando, se sente um pouco entediado com a minha pacata vida e resolve se divertir um_ pouquinho_ à minha custa. Mesmo que já tenha se divertido demais por dezessete longos anos...

Nove anos com tios carrascos, um primo e seus amigos sádicos, e mais sete com um maníaco querendo me matar; de uma forma resumida. E, somando todos os pormenores, não tão pormenores assim (mortes, hematomas, contusões, humilhações...), acho que qualquer um não agüentaria tudo o que eu agüentei, mas bem, eu não posso comparar porque, sinceramente, não desejo isso para ninguém. Então, quando eu imagino que depois daquela incansável tempestade eu teria meu tempo de calmaria; e que esse Ser sádico já tinha se divertido o bastante à minha custa... _ela aparece._

_Rotina._

Palavra funesta com um sentido mais infeliz ainda. Meus problemas (re)começaram graças a essa _maravilhosa _palavra. _Rotina; _foi o que ela disse. _Rotina! _Mas que droga; por que raios essa palavra tem de existir? Ou melhor, por que Ginny Weasley não tenta entender que, com o passar do tempo, um casamento tende a se tornar algo mais _habitual, _uma... hã... _**rotina?**_

Não que eu esteja tendenciosamente transformando a nossa relação em uma _rotina _(droga de palavra), nós até saímos para jantar regularmente (tudo bem que algo regular é algo um tanto quanto _rotineiro,_ mas...), vamos ao cinema de vez em quando, vamos para A Toca ou para a casa do Rony nos finais de semana, saímos com nossos amigos juntos ou separadamente, e quando o tempo assim nos permite damos uma volta no parque ou até mesmo a convido para sairmos para – _ela _– dançar! O que mais ela quer? _Uma viagem, _ela disse. A _lua-de-mel _que, tecnicamente, não tivemos, pois _Harry Potter _se encontrava muito ocupado na época para se importar com isso.

Sim, ótimo; ela mesma diz que não se importava em viajar e agora eu sou o culpado da história. E quando eu menciono que podemos utilizar nossas economias (um cofre _bem _cheio, devo comentar), _ela _praticamente berra que não quer gastar galeões à toa. Agora, quando eu menciono que ela é uma pessoa muito contraditória, _eu _sou o insensível da história e não me importo com nada que _ela _fala, e ainda ganho um galo na cabeça por ter perguntado inocentemente se ela sofria do que eu costumo chamar vulgarmente de _ficar-o-mais-longe-possível-durante-os-próximos-dias-se-você-tem-amor-a-sua-vida, _e que ela costuma chamar de _T__.P.M._

Agora entendo o que o Bill quis dizer com "_ficar calado é a solução para todos os problemas"._ Mas acontece que, diferente da Fleur, a Ginny não costuma parar de falar quando nota que está sendo _definitivamente _ignorada. E sim, independentemente dela se encontrar num estado _delicado _ou não, eu ainda tenho amor à minha vida. O problema é que se eu ficar calado, ela reclama e se eu falar, ela reclama! Talvez exista um meio-termo para essas ocasiões, pelo menos para ela. Ou talvez, _eu _precise mesmo de férias dessa_ nova_ _rotina: _as brigas.

Agora, eu me encontro segurando uma bolsa de gelo na testa, onde uma _pequena saliência _fez o favor de dar o ar da sua graça para fazer companhia a minha cicatriz, ao passo que Ginny anda de um lado para o outro como uma fera enjaulada. Prestando mais atenção à feição enfurecida dela, definitivamente, eu chego à conclusão de que ela está _mesmo _se parecendo com uma. A minha ruiva fala sem parar, enquanto eu, largado numa poltrona da sala, reflito se interrompo o monólogo dela ou continuo a ouvi-lo até que ela se canse e decida dormir. Só que são quase duas da manhã e eu estou morto de sono, então penso que a primeira e _arriscada _opção seja a mais viável para o momento.

– Ginny... – chamei, baixinho, num tom quase inaudível, fazendo-a parar bruscamente e me encarar com o seu olhar mais assassino.

– _Você fala!_ – exclamou sarcasticamente, pondo as mãos na cintura. Inconscientemente, encolhi um pouco na poltrona. Aquele não era um bom sinal. – Será que você _também_ tem a capacidade de ouvir, Potter?

– Claro que tenho! – resmunguei em resposta, empertigando um pouco o corpo, a fim de também intimidá-la. São nessas ocasiões que eu chego a preferir enfrentar dez Voldemorts a ter que enfrentar a fúria extrema dessa ruiva, exageradamente falando, é claro. – Mas de que adianta falar algo, se você não vai me ouvir?

– Está insinuando que eu não me importo com suas opiniões, Harry Potter? – questionou pausadamente, os olhos estrategicamente estreitados. _Problema com direito a horas do lado de fora do quarto até ela ter a boa vontade de abrir a porta para mim._

– Eu estou afirmando isso, Ginny. Você só sabe falar, falar e falar. Céus, eu não agüento mais! – soltei sem pensar._ Problema duplo com direito a uma estadia no sofá sem cobertor e travesseiro._ – E você acha que eu mereci _isso?_ – apontei para o belo galo na minha testa.

Sim, você diria que nessas ocasiões o melhor é ficar na defensiva, mas eu sou um fiel seguidor do ditado "_a melhor defesa é o ataque"._ Mesmo que isso resulte numa nova _saliência_ na cabeça como resposta. Vou fazer uma nota mental para não comprar mais tantos vasos para casa, ou melhor, não permitir que Ginny os compre.

– Claro que mereceu! – ela falou entre dentes. – Você chega à uma da manhã em casa e quer que eu pense o quê, Potter?

– Que... – eu comecei com a maior calma do mundo, mas, como eu esperava, ela me interrompeu num _gentil _altear de voz.

– _Se atrasou por causa do trabalho._ – ela completou, irritada. – Não seja cínico, Potter. Quem é a infeliz? Vamos, diga, estou esperando.

Eu franzi o cenho, confuso. O que ela estava querendo dizer com isso?

– Hã?

Ao ouvir o quase urro que ela deixara escapar de seus lábios (perfeitos, por sinal), eu definitivamente me declarei encrencado até a ponta dos fios dos meus cabelos arrepiados. Se eu não levar uma azaração de bicho-papão dela, eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda desse planeta, ou talvez, a mais azarada. _Problema triplo com direito a dormir no hall de entrada apenas com a calça do pijama._

– Mas o que foi que eu fiz, hein? – soltei rapidamente, antes que a situação piorasse (ainda mais). Ela apenas inspirou como um dragão enfurecido e eu franzi o cenho novamente. Depois, esbocei um ar sério ao processar a informação errada que ela tivera do meu _atraso._ – Você não confia em mim?

Talvez o tom da minha voz tenha soado com mais mágoa do que o que eu pretendia, pois ela automaticamente esboçou um ar envergonhado, mas não menos intimidador.

– E como você quer que eu reaja? Você nunca, você nunca foi de se atrasar, e agora... – ela respirou fundo. – Três semanas seguidas, Harry, o que você quer que eu pense? – eu fiquei tentado a perguntar para ela como ela sabia o tempo exato, visto que, nas duas primeiras semanas da minha mudança de turno, ela estava de plantão no St. Mungus.

– Que eu mudei de turno e avisei para você, mas você se encontrava ocupada demais para dar a devida atenção a mim? – concluí num tom meio receoso, meio óbvio. Ginny olhou feio para mim. – Eu...

– _Você não me disse nada disso! – _ela se manifestou, antes mesmo que eu concluísse meu raciocínio e fala. Eu respirei fundo, um tanto quanto impaciente. Ela se faz de surda comigo e a culpa agora é minha? Por que será que as culpas sempre giram ao meu redor?

– Disse sim, Ginny. – falei num tom meio arrastado. – Há quase... hum, _três _semanas? – completei, irônico.

Ela piscou; um tanto quanto desnorteada, mas não abandonou o ar irritado.

– Em que ocasião?

Essa é uma boa pergunta. Em qual ocasião mesmo? Foi a minha vez de me sentir acuado.

– Er, bem...

– Além de tudo, ainda é mentiroso. – ela grunhiu entre dentes.

– Alto lá! Mentiroso não! – rebati; visivelmente ofendido. Tudo bem que eu demorei quase uma semana para me decidir entre contar ou não contar para ela que eu havia trocado de turno, mas ela não precisa saber desse ínfimo detalhe. – Você sabia que depois da morte do presidente do supremo, aquele fórum anda um verdadeiro inferno? – _e que eu mudei de turno para trabalhar algumas horas a mais para poder encomendar a lua-de-mel que você tanto quer porque eles não vão dar férias para os funcionários no próximo ano pois, antes mesmo de eu começar a trabalhar por lá, houve uma demorada greve e mesmo que eu não tenha nada a ver, ainda pago por isso? Além do mais você não quer gastar um galeão da __**nossa**__ economia, então, tenho que me virar com hora-extra. E, sim, minha honestidade fala mais alto e eu não quero tirar proveito da minha fama para conseguir isso de forma mais... __**fácil. **__Hum, talvez essa fosse a hora de rever meus conceitos._ Completei em pensamento, esboçando um ar visivelmente emburrado.

Ginny me encarou por alguns instantes, como se me analisasse. Eu ainda me encontrava sentado na poltrona e a bolsa de gelo estava perdida em algum canto do meu colo. Ela se encontrava parada a minha frente, numa distância meio relativa. Depois de um tempo, ela respirou fundo e estreitou os olhos enquanto eu ajeitava os meus óculos com certa impaciência.

– Você então está aproveitando a deixa para se candidatar e está fazendo concubinato em troca de voto?

– Então é isso? – eu questionei rouco, tamanha a perplexidade do fato. A bolsa de gelo começava a molhar minhas vestes, mas eu não me importava muito com isso. – Você acha que eu estou te traindo?

– _Claro que sim! – _ela resmungou, aborrecida. – O que mais estaria fazendo? Dançando música das Weird Sisters no Alasca?

– Não, estava caçando pufosos no Atlântico. – falei no mesmo tom sarcástico que ela usara.

– Além de mentiroso e cínico, é irônico! – ela explodiu de raiva e eu apenas sustentei o olhar irritado que ela me lançava.

– Eu só estou te tratando da maneira que você me trata, Ginevra. – avaliei num tom arrastado. Paciência tem limite e a minha costuma ser bem curta. – Você sempre tem tendência a pensar o pior de mim, não é mesmo?

– Você me dá razões para isso. – Ginny falou; mais defensiva.

– E você está me dando razões para... – respirei fundo. – esquece. – sim, esqueça mesmo. Ia dizendo uma grande besteira que certamente me arrependeria depois de passada a raiva.

– Se você quer ir embora, a porta da rua é a serventia da casa. – ela falou de forma rude, apontando para a porta da frente. Eu me levantei bruscamente e me aproximei dela (ignorando a bolsa de gelo que caíra no meu pé), o que fez com que ela erguesse mais o rosto, a fim de me encarar com mais precisão, visto que sou uns dez centímetros maior do que ela.

– Você está me expulsando? – questionei pausadamente.

– Isso é só uma proposta. – ela murmurou; ácida. – E que eu peço que você aceite gentilmente.

– E se eu não quiser aceitar?

– Problema seu, mas comigo você não dorme hoje. Se você não sair do quarto, eu saio.

_Sério? Eu já esperava por isso..._ fui tentado a responder, mas, como na maioria das discussões que temos, eu sempre sou o primeiro a me dar por vencido, então limitei-me a suspirar e passar a mão pelos cabelos.

– Tudo bem, eu saio. – falei num ar cansado. – Será que, ao menos, eu posso subir ao _nosso _quarto para que não precise dormir com a roupa do trabalho?

Num gesto meio teimoso, Ginny apenas virou o rosto quando eu a encarei e cruzou os braços.

– _Dez minutos._ – respondeu; seca.

– Dez minutos. – repeti, de forma séria, me dirigindo ao quarto.

Voltei para a sala impecavelmente vestido para dormir, munido de cobertor, travesseiro e lençóis. Ginny me esperava recostada ao corrimão da escada, ainda conservando o ar emburrado. Senti ganas de beijar-lhe os lábios, mas como eu ainda tenho amor à minha vida, apenas dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e lhe desejei boa noite que, como eu esperava, não foi retribuído. Dei de ombros quando ela deu as costas para mim e subiu para o quarto a passos duros e irritados. Respirei fundo, sabendo que, orgulhosa como ela é, jamais voltaria para me pedir desculpas e deixar que eu volte ao quarto novamente. E, aceitando a minha triste sina, caminhei até o quarto de hóspedes, a fim de ali me instalar por aquela noite.

_Só espero que a situação não fique pior do que já está, mas, ainda assim, eu ainda tenho um trunfo na manga... e espero que ele funcione._

* * *

Pela manhã, acordei com o corpo dolorido, já antecipando que seria eu quem faria o meu café da manhã, visto que Ginny Weasley fazia questão de preparar só para ela; e como se o fato não fosse o bastante, também tem a excêntrica mania de enfeitiçar as coisas para correrem atrás de mim quando eu me atrevo a preparar. Além de brigar comigo, ela quer que eu morra de fome, só pode. 

Mas confesso que fiquei um tanto quanto surpreso ao entreouvir murmúrios vindos da cozinha enquanto me dirigia até lá. Não demorei muito a reconhecer os cabelos castanhos de Hermione falando algo aos sussurros para Ginny. Ao me notar ali, ela automaticamente parou de falar e pigarreou, fazendo com que Ginny erguesse a cabeça e me fitasse, transformando sua feição serena na mais irritada possível.

– Oi, Harry! – Mione falou num sorriso cordial, mas que escondia um ar meio nervoso.

– Oi, Mione. Como você está? E o Rony? _Hum, estavam falando de mim?_ – falei, depressa, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sorri um pouco ao notar que Hermione ficara ligeiramente envergonhada.

– É... bem... – ela, automaticamente, lançou um olhar nervoso a Ginny.

– Sim, _eu_ estava. E também estávamos falando da relação do Rony com a Mione. – Ginny confirmou calmamente. Sabe, às vezes eu até me surpreendo com a sinceridade dessa ruiva. – Alguma objeção quanto a isso, Potter?

– Hum, nenhuma. – falei num dar de ombros. – Posso fazer meu café sem correr o risco de morrer por isso?

Ginny esboçou um ar mais carregado ainda e com alguns acenos com a varinha fez com que uma bandeja farta voasse em minha direção, ao que eu a segurei rapidamente.

– Pronto; agora suma da minha frente. – falou num tom arrastado. Respirei fundo.

– Ainda com essa história de ontem? – questionei, colocando a bandeja em cima da mesa. Ginny me olhou feio.

– E qual mais seria, Potter?

– Você acha que depois de tudo o que eu passei para te proteger, eu seria insano o bastante para te trair em menos de um ano de casados, Weasley? – falei num tom firme, sentindo a impaciência da noite anterior voltar com força total, e creio que não serei tão tolerante dessa vez.

– Eu... – ela começou, envergonhada, mas rapidamente parou de falar quando notou que Hermione havia se levantado.

– Acho melhor vocês dois conversarem, a sós. – ela falou, sorrindo, fazendo menções de se retirar. Ginny lançou olhares nervosos a ela, ao que eu, definitivamente, achei o fato um tanto quanto inusitado.

– Depois de ela ter me acusado injustamente, e por duas vezes, você acha que ainda temos alguma coisa para conversar, Hermione? – falei, irritado. – Eu não vou ficar aqui para ficar ouvindo mais acusações falsas da Ginny.

– Harry! – Hermione me repreendeu e eu a encarei firmemente, notando que ela estava um pouco lívida. – Não é nada disso, só que... – ela trocou um olhar significativo com Ginny e ela negou, de leve. Eu fiz um ar de quem não estava entendendo nada. – _Acho melhor vocês dois conversarem._ – ela repetiu calmamente. Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que não era isso que ela iria dizer?

– Eu não tenho nada para conversar com ela. – retorqui; emburrado. Hermione me lançou um olhar severo e eu reprimi um bufo de raiva. – O.k., eu _tento._ – resmunguei num ar derrotado, puxando uma cadeira para mim e desabando nela em silêncio.

Hermione pareceu sorrir, satisfeita, e tornou a encarar Ginny. Esta, por sua vez, virou o rosto do mesmo modo teimoso que fizera na noite anterior a fim de que nossos olhares não se encontrassem. Respirei profundamente.

– Agora, me diga, Mione, como eu posso conversar amigavelmente numa situação... – voltei o olhar para onde Hermione _deveria _estar, mas ela já havia sumido da cozinha. Inspirei profundamente e voltei-me para Ginny. – Certo, sejamos francos um com o outro. Você vai continuar com essa atitude infantil? Pois assim eu não perco meu tempo tentando atrair a sua atenção.

Ginny voltou o rosto meio afogueado para mim e estreitou os olhos.

– Vai continuar com suas mentiras? – eu juntei as sobrancelhas, meio ofendido. – Ou prefere que eu descubra as coisas sozinha, Potter?

– Você não vai achar nada, pois não há nada. – falei num ar impaciente. – Ginny, sinceramente, essa história já está começando a me irritar.

– E você acha que eu me importo com o fato de você ficar irritado ou não? E quanto a mim, Potter? – ela se levantou bruscamente da cadeira em que estava e rodeou a mesa, emparelhando-se a mim segundos depois. – Você não se importa mais comigo.

Respirei fundo e arrastei a cadeira calmamente, me levantando sem pressa e ficando de frente para ela. Ginny me encarava com aquele ar desafiador e eu passei a mão pelos cabelos antes de levá-la ao bolso da minha capa. Retirei a varinha de dentro dele, ainda retribuindo o seu olhar e, com um leve aceno, fiz um pequeno envelope vir em minha direção e segurei-o firmemente.

Percebi os orbes castanhos da ruiva denotarem curiosidade, mesmo que ela não tenha retirado a pose imponente com a qual se postara junto a mim. Segurei o pulso dela, ao que ela se retesou um pouco, puxando-o com violência para si e me olhando com irritação.

– _Não me toque; você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso quando eu estou irritada com você._ – murmurou; ameaçadora.

– Não, eu não sei; e não tinha como saber antes desse seu ataque de irritação extrema. – falei calmamente, me afastando dela e depositando o envelope em cima da mesa com certa impaciência. – Se quiser, abra o envelope. Quando sua raiva passar, conversaremos. Vou trabalhar, até mais tarde. – e sem dizer mais uma palavra, retirei-me da cozinha e aparatei para o fórum tão logo reunira minhas coisas do trabalho. Esse vai ser um dia cheio.


	2. A Tão Sonhada Viagem

N/Assuero.: O que é que eu posso fazer, não é mesmo? Enquanto a minha maninha não liberar o capítulo novo de _Como Os Nossos Pais_ ou a nova fic dela, _Pierrot_, vocês terão que se contentar com a rodada dupla de _Assim Morreram Romeu e Julieta_ e _À Deriva_. Enquanto isso, um espaço para que ela possa responder às reviews:

( N/Lisa: Oi, gente/ saudades de dizer isso. n.n. / Como vocês estão? XD. Espero que bem e que não estejam planejando minha morte...O.O. / apesar de terem motivos bem plausíveis para tanto... /

E ele entrega o ouro... _Quando eu liberar CNP?_ Não fala assim que todo mundo vai achar que eu sequestrei o capítulo da fic e o tranquei em algum lugar do meu "arrumado" quarto/ mostra a língua para Assuero / É que eu _não _acabei_ ainda..._ Faltam duas cenas - aproximadamente - para acabar o capítulo. Eu já escrevi o _final, _o que falta é o meio... / não queiram entender, eu tenho uma maneira muito complicada de escrever... Huahahahaha. / E _Pierrot... _Bem, er... U.U. Eu já te expliquei o porquê, não, Sr. Assuero/ risos / Mas agora... ).

**Guilherme McKinnon **_(Eu escrevo realmente bem/ corada / Nossa, obrigada! Fico muito lisonjeada por você achar isso! XD. Ansioso pelo próximo/ sorriso inocente / Agora você tem que cobrar meu maninho, é ele quem está postando os capítulos... Hohohohoho. / sao correndo / Brinks, brinks. Tem que cobrar a mim também, já que fui eu quem escrevi a fic...rsrsrsrs. / E ela ainda falta um Epílogo... risos/); _**Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie **_( Huahahaha. Bem, eu tenho... Pelo menos eu acho. Mas, bem, você sabe... É difícil se livrar das raízes, mas podemos dizer que os Weasley não são tão calminhos assim... / Lembra-se de certas cenas em HP7.Rs. / Além disso, tem o estado delicado da Ginny e tudo o mais. Huahahahahaha. Mas confesso que essa minha Ginny, particularmente, lembrou muito a minha Lils. Huahahahahahaha. Será? Bem, para o bem da sanidade do Harry, espero que resolva. / a que 'tá mais para leitora do que outra coisa agora... XD./); _**Lulu Star **_( Er... Tecnicamente, nem tão nova assim. Huahahahaha. Mas o caso é que eu precisava - e ainda preciso - fazer o epílogo dela, porque percebi que o final dela é algo muito "no ar", e que eu deixei de explicar uma pequena coisinha... / risos / Huahahaha. Você gostou pelo fato de Harry e Ginny brigarem, do cruzeiro ou a fic em si?Huahahahaha. / Lisa vira enciumada e defensora-mor de H/G / Mas, bem, independentemente disso, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic. XD.); _**Jhu Radcliffe **_( Filhota! XD. Mega curiosa? n.n. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic! XD. Sim, rima!!!! Também dá para fazer uma combinação, mesmo sendo um erro daqueles de gramática... Mas, podemos dizer que eu tenho licença poética para tanto...risos... AtuaLisa! XD. n.n.); _**Liara **_( Huahahahaha. Sim, foi minha verdadeira intenção deixar a Ginny irritante mesmo... Eu fico com pena do Harry... Huahahahaha. Ah, você vai saber já nesse capítulo o que tem dentro do envelope. XD.);_**Juli-chan **_( XD. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic! n.n. Bom, aqui está a continuação. XD.) _**e Gagau **_( Sim, fic nova. n.n. Huahahahaha. Você gosta da Ginny estressada? Eu adoro descrevê-la quando ela está assim do ponto de vista do Harry, é bem divertido - talvez por isso o pov do Harry acabou dominando praticamente toda a fic... -. \o/ Você acha os comentários do Harry comédia/ corada / Que bom!!! XD. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. XD.)._

(Bom, beijos a todos aqueles que estão acompanhando e/ou comentando a fic. E fiquem agora com mais um capítulo de "À Deriva". XD. Beijos!!!

Ah, e uma pequena observação. Quem nunca assistiu a Titanic - com Leonardo DiCaprio e Kate Winslet-, há um pequeno - ou melhor, grande - spoiller sobre o filme nesse capítulo. / Er... Não custa avisar...Huahahahahahah /).

* * *

**Cap. 2 – A Tão Sonhada Viagem**

Saí do trabalho já tarde da noite, devido a _pequenos _problemas que tive que resolver. Sentia-me exausto, como se uma manada de hipogrifos tivesse passado por cima de mim sem ter o mínimo de piedade por tão inofensiva criatura. Tudo o que eu mais desejava no momento era aparatar em minha casa, me arrastar até o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho relaxante, desabar na minha cama e dormir como uma pedra até amanhecer. Só que eu esqueci um ínfimo detalhe que, juntando com o dia literalmente infernal que eu tive naquele fórum – com direito a um adorável processo administrativo (vulgar advertência, ou melhor dizendo, vulgo "Potter, você está encrencado!") por eu ter ameaçado azarar o advogado de defesa se continuasse a _querer_ interromper a minha _breve _denúncia –, me fez rever a minha decisão: veio-me à mente a ínfima lembrança de que eu e Ginny _ainda _estávamos numa situação um tanto quanto instável e que na noite anterior eu havia dormido no quarto de hóspedes. E que eu não sabia se ela tinha ou não aberto aquele envelope.

Parei há poucos metros do átrio do fórum, incerto entre voltar para casa ou fazer _plantão_. Passei a mão nos cabelos e respirei fundo, não tendo muita certeza de que gostaria de depois de _tudo _o que acontecera hoje, receber de brinde mais uma discussão com a Ginny.

Um dos meus colegas de trabalho passou por mim perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali, parado, e o que foi que acontecera de tão errado para eu perder a paciência daquela maneira no julgamento. Agora, vejam só uma coisa: as pessoas contratam advogados ineficientes e eu ainda saio como o algoz da história. Se ele não sabia fazer uma defesa no mínimo aceitável, não significa que deva impedir os outros de fazer o seu trabalho para que _ele _ganhe a causa. Talvez a melhor solução fosse sair de vez da promotoria... Eu apenas encolhi os ombros, em resposta às indagações dele, não me sentindo nem um pouco à vontade de dizer-lhe que minha mulher já estava a me dar nos nervos devido as nossas, agora _rotineiras, _discussões. Como se isso não bastasse, ele disse algo como tendo uma mulher como a minha, o que ele mais ia querer era voltar para casa, e não ficar parado no corredor a olhar o nada. Eu processei muito lentamente aquela informação, então não tive reação nenhuma quanto ao comentário dele, mas sinto que se tivesse reagido, eu _realmente_ teria algum motivo para sofrer um processo administrativo, ou até mesmo um julgamento. Por fim, mais irritado do que antes, avancei pelo corredor a passos duros e aparatei de volta ao meu nem tão doce lar assim.

– Olha, Ginny, eu tive um dia cheio hoje e se você quiser falar qualquer coisa sobre ontem, acho melhor você... – comecei a falar, tão logo aparatara na nossa sala, mas automaticamente parei ao notar que o recinto estava mais escuro do que normalmente estaria e que, aparentemente, a ruiva não estava à minha espera. – Ginny? – completei enfaticamente, lançando uma olhadela pelo recinto imerso num breu meio peculiar. Automaticamente, tirei a varinha do bolso e executei o _"Lumus", _a fim de não mais me sentir como uma toupeira cega na minha própria casa.

Inicialmente, eu pensei que pode ter sido uma queda de energia, depois, me peguei pensando no quanto eu sou idiota por ter acendido a varinha e não a luz, antes mesmo de ter confirmado minhas suspeitas. Quase soltando um bufo de raiva, larguei minha pasta em cima do sofá e me dirigi ao interruptor, testando-o. Quando a luminosidade invadiu o recinto, eu _realmente _me senti como uma toupeira cega.

– Ginny, você está aí? – repeti mais uma vez, ainda me acostumando com a luz. Respirei fundo quando não obtive resposta. Ótimo, agora ela resolveu fazer voto de silêncio e ficar invisível. – Você sabe que isso está me cansando, não sabe? – questionei para o nada, mas a situação permaneceu a mesma. – _Ginny! –_ chamei mais uma vez, mas ela permaneceu muda. Bufei de raiva e resolvi parar de chamar o nada, pois estava me sentindo um tanto quanto retardado por isso. Se ela não quer falar comigo, então, que assim seja!

Já mais do que enfurecido pelo dia de cão leproso que estava tendo (e que resolvera se aproveitar da noite também), me dirigi até a cozinha a fim de pegar qualquer coisa para comer, mas, ao notar certo objeto em cima da mesa, no exato lugar em que colocara, meu estômago revirou como um aviso mudo de que empurraria para cima qualquer coisa que eu deixasse descer pelo meu esôfago. _Ela mal tocou no envelope._

Respirei fundo e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Logo assimilei a casa escura ao fato de Ginny estar fora de casa, sendo mais preciso, n'A Toca. E se eu me achava encrencado até o fio dos meus cabelos arrepiados, essa situação agora se estendia às minhas encarnações posteriores. Por quê? Bem, quem conhece uma Molly Weasley irritada com os filhos, se espantaria ao notar que a maneira com a qual ela os trata não se iguala a como uma Molly irritada trataria um genro. Com esse último – ou seja, eu – é pior; muito pior. E não adianta você utilizar o argumento de que é como um filho para ela, ou é o melhor amigo do filho dela, ou até mesmo quem derrotara Voldemort. _Nada funciona._ Para melhorar a situação, sua esposa ainda se diverte com o longo sermão que você está recebendo dela.

Bom, talvez ainda não seja hora para se desesperar. Talvez Ginny já tenha ido dormir, ou ela _se esqueceu _de me avisar que estava de plantão essa semana. Tentando me apegar àquelas possibilidades como um náufrago se apega a algo que bóie ou o sustente, fui até o nosso quarto a passos receosos e silenciosos.

Como eu previra; o andar de cima estava igualmente escuro. Suspirei e avancei pelo corredor, sem ligar nenhuma luz. Lentamente, abri a porta do meu quarto e deparei com a cama vazia e intacta. Decretei meu fim naquele exato momento e suspirei profundamente, para logo depois sentir um leve assomo de raiva renovar minha irritabilidade. Enchi o ar de pulmões, disposto a descarregar toda minha frustração e ira no xingamento que eu entalara na garganta desde cedo, mas este morreu em algum ponto do processo quando eu reconheci alguns fios rubros despontando pela lateral do encosto de uma poltrona que estava situada na varanda.

Como uma bola que fora furada de leve, a minha irritação saiu voando, e eu senti uma vontade incontrolável de sorrir. _Patético; _eu sei. Mas eu creio que não consiga ser muito diferente quando diz respeito a essa ruiva. Logo, lá estava eu, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto a me aproximar de Ginny, que ressonava tranqüila e tortamente na poltrona.

Já a poucos passos dela, fiquei a admirá-la por um tempo que não soube definir. Minuciosamente, percorri todo o corpo dela; desde o quase sorriso que ostentava em seu rosto, como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom, até o penhoar meio entreaberto, dando-me certa visão da camisola que ela estava usando e que eu julguei ser uma das minhas favoritas. Eu sempre disse que preto caia bem nela.

Peguei-me, então, esboçando um sorriso mais largo ao passo que coisas _nada_ inocentes se formavam em minha mente, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um tanto quanto quente. Inevitavelmente, um leve rubor tingiu a minha face, seguido de uma sensação equivalente a ter levado um balde de água fria ao lembrar-me de que _ainda poderíamos _estar brigados.

Por fim, contentei-me em suspirar resignadamente e, controlando-me para não acordá-la para fazer-lhe um mudo convite para o que minha mente desejava, retirei-a da poltrona com certa dificuldade e carreguei-a em meus braços. Cambaleei um pouco para frente, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio com o peso adicional – não sei se ela estava mais pesada, eu estava mais fraco, ou se simplesmente havia perdido o jeito de carregá-la em meus braços. Talvez fosse somente uma questão de _estímulo... _Céus, no que eu estou pensando? Esquece, Harry, esquece. –; o caso é que, com esse brusco movimento, Ginny abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e suspirou.

– Desculpe, eu não quis te acordar. – murmurei roucamente, ao que ela apenas se aconchegou mais em meus braços, enlaçando-me pelo pescoço de modo delicado e fechando os olhos calmamente.

– Eu acho que eu não permiti esse tipo de aproximação, Potter. – Ginny avaliou numa voz meio embolada e rouca de sono. Meneei a cabeça, tentando não rir. – Nós ainda estamos brigados, se não se lembra.

– Será que nem com sono você é capaz de esquecer essas coisas, Ginny? – falei num tom falsamente emburrado antes de rir. Pensando bem, não havia muitos motivos para rir, já que _ainda estamos brigados. _Segundo ela, é claro; por mim, já estaríamos... Bem, não importa.

– Claro que não. – ela respondeu, abrindo um dos olhos e erguendo um pouco a cabeça para me observar melhor. Corei furiosamente, como se ela tivesse notado e soubesse perfeitamente o que tinha acabado de passar pela minha mente. E bem, certamente ela sabia. – Eu preciso ser dessa forma, afinal, essa é a melhor ocasião para um casal fazer as pazes. E você sabe que eu costumo ficar um tanto quanto dócil demais quando estou com sono.

Não retruquei a um primeiro momento e, pelo meu súbito silêncio, talvez Ginny tenha notado o quanto ela estava certa, pois voltara a recostar-se em meu peito e a fechar os olhos. Eu apenas suspirei fundo e me limitei a deitá-la na cama cuidadosamente.

Ginny suspirou e tateou o lado em que eu dormia até encontrar e puxar o _meu _travesseiro manhosamente para si, abraçando-o com força. Eu só gostaria de saber o que tem de tão bom no meu travesseiro para ela preferi-lo a... _ao dela._ Estreitei os olhos, encarando a cena com certo desagrado. Além de _tudo, _ainda teria que dormir sem travesseiro. Aliás, como ele fora parar ali? Tinha uma vaga lembrança de tê-lo deixado no quarto de hóspedes...

– Você não vai dizer nada? – ela provocou, soltando um fraco riso. – Então, quer dizer que posso considerar minha suposição correta? Você é um belo aproveitador, Potter.

Abri a boca e fechei-a no instante seguinte, controlando-me para não dizer que ela ficava ainda mais _sedutora_ quando me provocava de modo implícito. Talvez não estivéssemos tão brigados assim. Sorri involuntariamente.

– Hum, eu não tinha pensado em nada disso, Ginny. – falei com toda a calma do mundo, antes de me aproximar e beijar-lhe a têmpora com carinho. – Vou tomar um banho e espero que meu travesseiro esteja no lugar quando eu voltar.

Ela riu em resposta, abraçando-o com mais força ainda.

– Talvez esteja. – falou num murmúrio.

– É bom estar. – frisei num ar falsamente sério, já dando as costas para ela e me dirigindo ao banheiro da suíte.

– Harry... – ela me chamou depois de alguns instantes, fazendo com que eu, já na porta do banheiro, voltasse o olhar para ela. A ruiva ainda se mantinha na mesma posição, com os olhos fechados. Por um instante, eu pensei que o sono já a tivesse dominado e agora ela estava sonhando. Seria humanamente impossível uma pessoa sonhar tão rápido; eu sei, mas não estava pensando muito concretamente naquele momento. – Eu gostei do presente. – ela completou, fazendo minhas suspeitas caírem um pouco por terra.

Limitei-me então a observá-la, um tanto confuso, tentando saber do que raios ela estava falando. Pela confissão confusa, ela poderia _mesmo _estar dormindo, mas, mesmo assim, quis arriscar.

– Que presente, Ginny? – questionei, entre confusão e receio.

Ela, então, remexeu-se na cama a fim de voltar-se para mim e abriu os olhos.

– As passagens. – respondeu num ar sério e uma luz de entendimento se fez em minha mente. Então, ela tinha visto. Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas ela foi mais rápida. – Vou pensar sobre o assunto. – ela declarou, de imediato, antes de sorrir do modo que eu adoro e tacar o meu travesseiro em mim, ao que eu o amparei por puro reflexo. – Agora, vá tomar um banho, você está começando a cheirar _não muito bem._

Careteei em resposta e devolvi-lhe o meu travesseiro.

– _Engraçadinha._ – disse enquanto ela ria. Sorri de leve, antes de encará-la seriamente. – Conversaremos melhor pela manhã. – ela assentiu e colocou o meu travesseiro no lugar.

– Boa noite, Harry. – ela falou num meio sorriso.

– Boa noite, Ginny. – desejei, antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta calmamente, ainda a ponto de ver a ruiva retirar o penhoar que usava e enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas graciosamente.

* * *

Cerca de uma semana havia se passado desde que Harry havia deixado as passagens para um navio trouxa, o Whitehorn II, dentro de um envelope em cima da mesa da cozinha; cerca de cinco dias em que eu concordara em fazermos aquela viagem; e dois que ele finalmente resolvera me contar que essa tal viagem seria um cruzeiro que navegaria pelo arquipélago _Valar(1), _para minha total e inusitada surpresa. 

Não que depois de ter descoberto o local me fizesse não querer mais viajar e agora ir por pura obrigação de esposa ou por, talvez, não querer magoá-lo. Longe de mim pensar isso, afinal, eu posso dizer que o Harry soube escolher muito bem o local para o que ele diz ser a nossa merecida lua-de-mel. Desde pequena, eu ouvia histórias sobre essas ilhas e sonhava em um dia conhecê-las. O caso é que eu não sei bem se o Harry escolheu o melhor meio de transporte para realizá-lo.

E qual seria a razão do meu receio, eu me pergunto. Simplesmente porque o Whitehorn_ II_ – isso significa que, em alguma época (talvez não tão distante), existiu um _Whitehorn I _e sabe-se lá que fim ele teve... –, era um antigo navio trouxa, cujo nome me escapa agora, comprado por um bruxo que resolvera começar a investir em viagens turísticas à moda trouxa pelo mundo bruxo. O primeiro no ramo, segundo Harry. Como se isso não fosse o bastante, para vergonha de mim mesma, eu não sei nadar muito bem e só o simples pensamento de estar cercada de água por todos os lados, num objeto trouxa comandado por um bruxo, em parte, me apavora. E, sendo a primeira viagem realizada pelo_ II_ desse _negócio_ rebatizado com o sobrenome do inventor da linha de vassouras Nimbus(2), além das divagações da minha mente – entre elas, uma massa de cabelos ruivos perdida em Azkaban e sendo confundida com uma prisioneira, visto que o caminho até Valar passa muito próximo a essa ilha–, faz com que eu reveja se concordar com essa viagem foi a melhor coisa a ser feita.

Agora me encontro no nosso quarto, a algumas horas de embarcamos, pensando sobre tudo isso em frente ao guarda-roupa, com os cabelos ainda meio molhados pelo banho, a fim de começar a me arrumar. Então, chego à conclusão de que o melhor seria era esquecer dessa viagem e contentar-me com minha pacata rotina, mas eu tenho um marido que já não concorda muito com isso...

– Ginny, será que você pode se apressar? – depois de alguns minutos, a voz impaciente de Harry chegou aos meus ouvidos, vinda do andar de baixo, fazendo-me pular de susto e revirar os olhos.

Respirei fundo, tentei manter a calma enquanto ajeitava o roupão sobre o meu corpo. Observei-o com certa atenção e subitamente lembrei de que ele comentou uma ou duas vezes que eu havia engordado um pouco no último mês. Ele não estava muito errado em pensar nisso, visto que ultimamente eu tenho que alargar um pouco minhas roupas com magia para que elas caibam em mim, mas isso não significa que ele precise ir jogando na minha cara isso sempre. Não sei por que me veio isso em mente; tudo o que sei é que um súbito assomo de raiva percorreu todo o meu corpo, e que a idéia dele irromper pelo nosso quarto e soltar um _"Você engordou?" _mais uma vez quando me visse, me pareceu mais aborrecedora do que o fato de ele ter-me dito para me apressar pela quinta vez em menos de meia hora e seria a quinta vez que eu teria que me dar ao trabalho de lhe dar praticamente a mesma resposta.

– Harry, ainda faltam quase _duas horas _para o navio partir. Será que você pode fazer o favor de _não me apressar? _– berrei em resposta, ainda_ tentando _analisar o resto das minhas roupas à procura de uma _ideal, _mas nenhuma aparentemente prestava. – Você sabia que eu não consigo me aprontar direito com você me azucrinando?! Eu fico mais nervosa ainda e, quanto mais você fala, mas eu demoro.

Ouvi um nítido bufo de raiva em resposta e passos apressados se aproximando do nosso quarto. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, agora úmidos e ainda desgrenhados, a fim de manter a calma antes me virar para a porta do quarto ainda a ponto de me deparar com Harry a abri-la, esboçando um ar de poucos amigos.

– Você não podia ter escolhido ontem? – perguntou, visivelmente aborrecido, principalmente ao notar que eu ainda estava de roupão e com os cabelos desarrumados.

– Você me deu oportunidade, por um acaso? – retruquei, pondo minhas mãos na cintura. – _"Ginny, me ajuda com isso?", "Ginny, você acha que é bom levar isso?", "Ginny, você se lembra onde eu guardei aquilo?", "Ginny, será que você pode largar isso um instante e dar atenção ao seu marido?". – _soltei numa tentativa inútil de imitar a voz dele, sorrindo vitoriosa ao notar que ele havia corado um pouco. – Pois bem, Potter, então, não reclame.

– Por que você não veste qualquer uma, então? – ele insistiu, ao que eu, _novamente, _desviei o olhar das minhas roupas e o encarei de soslaio, ainda a ponto de vê-lo cruzar os braços e se recostar de forma displicente no vão da porta. – Pouparia tempo, não?

– _Porque eu não sou você._ – respondi, já um tanto quanto impaciente, voltando a atenção para as minhas roupas.

– Isso é óbvio. – Harry murmurou irritadamente, ao que eu roguei paciência a Merlin. – Pois,_ se_ _**eu**_ _fosse você_, você já estaria pronto há horas. _Como __**eu**__ estou._

– E, provavelmente, estaria vestindo uma saia listrada com uma blusa xadrez. – alfinetei em resposta, sorrindo de leve ao notar que ele estava visivelmente aborrecido.

– Você está insinuando que eu não sei me vestir? – ele questionou pausadamente num tom entre irritação e incredulidade que eu sei perfeitamente que é uma confirmação implícita de que uma discussão está sendo iniciada. Eu respirei fundo, tentando não dar uma resposta que complicasse ainda mais a situação.

– Não, Harry, eu estou _afirmando _que você pode até saber se vestir bem, mas_ não_ saberia_ me_ vestir. – falei calmamente, pedindo mentalmente para que ele não viesse com nenhuma pergunta que eu acho um tanto quanto simplória.

– E qual é a diferença? – como essa, por exemplo. Respirei fundo, mas isso não fora tão eficiente quanto da outra vez. Não ficar irritada está cada vez mais difícil. E eu sei que a culpa não é dele, em parte. Mas, se ao menos ele colaborasse, eu poderia já estar pronta e estaríamos indo tranqüilamente para o _bendito cruzeiro trouxa com comandante bruxo!_

– Será que eu preciso te dizer a diferença entre um homem e uma mulher, Harry Potter? – respondi num grunhido. Harry abriu a boca para rebater, mas eu fui mais rápida. – Acontece que _você_ só se veste por vestir, por assim dizer. E _eu _me visto para _me sentir bem_ com a roupa, por assim dizer.

– Eu não me visto somente por me vestir. – ele protestou, indignado.

– _Então, você entende ainda mais o que eu quero dizer. – _comentei num resmungo. – Acabou?

Harry pareceu um pouco satisfeito com a minha resposta, ou simplesmente não quis prosseguir na discussão, pois silenciou e adentrou o quarto, fechando a porta ao passar. Eu o segui com o olhar, observando-o caminhar até a nossa cama e desabar de costas nela. Suspirei e voltei o olhar para as minhas roupas pela enésima vez, concentrando-me somente nelas, mas soube que não seria por muito tempo.

– Ginny, por que você não usa aquele vestido? – Harry comentou em menos de cinco minutos em silêncio e eu tornei a me virar para ele, me controlando para dizer que, diferente dele, eu não tenho a capacidade de ler mentes e não tenho como adivinhar de que raios de vestido ele estava falando.– Céus, eu só queria ajudar... _não falo mais nada._ – ele completou, rapidamente, esboçando um ar carrancudo. Talvez minha cara não fosse das melhores. _Certamente não era._

– Seja mais específico. – resmunguei em resposta. – Que eu saiba, eu não tenho só um vestido.

– Você me deixou terminar, por um acaso? – ele ergueu o tronco, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, a fim de me encarar melhor.

– Você é que é lerdo demais para falar.

Ele inspirou profundamente.

– Por que você tem implicado_ tanto _comigo, hein, Ginny? – questionou, aborrecido. – Aposto que nem o Malfoy você trataria assim.

Ótimo. Ele provoca; eu me irrito; ele se faz de vítima; eu me sinto _um pouco_ culpada; _e todo mundo fica feliz!_

– Eu não estou sendo grossa com você. – confessei; meio defensiva. Harry esboçou um ar descrente.

– Não? – ele sentou-se na cama num gesto rápido. – Por que é que eu não tenho a mesma impressão que você, Ginny?

_Ironia. Odeio ironias._

– Porque_ você_ é quem me aborrece. – respondi irritadamente.

– E por que _eu _te aborreço? – ele insistiu, ao que eu bufei de raiva.

– Porque fica me fazendo perguntas idiotas, fica agindo com sarcasmo, fica dando sugestões sem sentido e fica me apressando para que eu me arrume logo; e você sabe que eu _odeio _isso.

-E você sabe que eu _odeio_ esperar. – ele retorquiu de modo rápido, e ofegou um pouco. – Não vamos iniciar outra discussão, vamos? – prosseguiu num ar cansado. – E você só tem um pouco menos que uma hora e meia, agora. – completou, sorrindo de modo debochado, ao que eu lhe lancei um olhar fuzilador.

– _Ótimo._ – resmunguei com certo aborrecimento. – Agora será que pode fazer o favor de dar o fora daqui para eu me aprontar?

– Vai fazer diferença se eu estiver dentro ou fora do quarto? – ele provocou, rindo. Reprimi um bufo de raiva. Como ele consegue mudar de humor tão rápido? Era algo que eu gostaria de saber. – Se você quiser, eu posso tirar os óculos. Seria o mesmo que ficar de olhos fechados. – ele completou num sorriso divertido, retirando os óculos de imediato.

Eu meneei a cabeça e sorri de leve, me aproximando dele a passos lentos. Harry pareceu notar meu movimento, pois seu sorriso adquiriu um ar mais arteiro, por assim dizer. Apoiei minhas mãos nos joelhos e debrucei-me um pouco, a fim de nivelar meu rosto ao dele.

– E quem disse que eu estava falando dos olhos, Harry? – murmurei, observando-o recolocar os óculos e estreitar os olhos um pouco. Sorri um pouco ao notar que o olhar dele desceu dos meus olhos até os meus lábios. É; talvez meu humor também mude _muito _rápido.

– E do que você estava falando mesmo? – ele questionou, puxando-me de modo gentil pela nuca e selando meus lábios ao dele com carinho, antes de me beijar de modo mais aprofundado. Alguns instantes depois, tive a ligeira impressão de que estava sendo inclinada cada vez mais para frente e, quando dei por mim, estava deitada sobre Harry em cima da nossa cama, com as mãos dele apertando de modo firme a minha cintura.

Num gesto quase que involuntário, eu levei minhas mãos até o fim da camisa dele e comecei a puxá-la para cima com certa impaciência, a fim de retirá-la em seguida. Harry, contudo, ao invés de permitir que eu me separasse um pouco dele para facilitar o processo, espalmou a mão no final das minhas costas ao passo que a outra subia lentamente até a minha nuca. Tentei, mais uma vez, puxar a camisa dele, mas tudo o que tive como resposta foi meu corpo sendo pressionado ainda mais contra o dele, dificultando ainda mais a situação. Abri os olhos e observei-o de modo irritado, parando de corresponder aos beijos dele de imediato.

Para minha surpresa, Harry riu por entre meus lábios e tentou não insistir mais, dando-me apenas um último beijo antes de afrouxar um pouco o abraço e abrir os olhos, me encarando um pouco ofegante.

– O que você quer, afinal? – questionei num ar meio revoltado.

– Para você, não basta só estar desarrumada, você quer me desarrumar também? Agora entendo o que você quis dizer quando me pediu para sair do quarto de um modo nada gentil. – ele falou num ar divertido, antes de rir do meu ar emburrado.

– Foi você quem provocou, agora fica dizendo que a culpa é minha. – rebati, sentindo meu rosto esquentar um pouco.

– Mas você prosseguiu porque quis, oras. – ele murmurou próximo aos meus lábios.

– _Mas não fui eu quem me puxou para a cama..._ – retruquei de imediato. – _Você-fala-como-se-você-também-não-quisesse._ – avaliei entre dentes, dando um beliscão de leve na cintura dele ao notar para onde a mão dele estava descendo. Harry gargalhou gostosamente.

– É claro que eu quero. – ele confessou, ainda rindo. – O caso é que só temos uma hora e, levando em conta que você leva mais ou menos esse tempo para se arrumar, não sobra muito para se fazer _outras coisas._

Esboçando um ar contrariado, saí de cima dele sem nenhuma delicadeza, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

– Por que é que foi mesmo que eu aceitei essa viagem? – questionei de modo irônico, ao que Harry meneou a cabeça de leve enquanto se levantava da cama e ajeitava a camisa e os cabelos ainda mais arrepiados do que o normal. – Harry... – o chamei num ar mais sério, ao que ele me encarou dando uma leve ajeitada nos óculos. – Vamos poder usar magia em situações de emergência, não vamos?

– Não sei ao certo; provavelmente sim. – Harry respondeu num dar de ombros. – Tudo o que sei é que vai ter locais ou horários específicos para se fazer magia, já que é um tanto quanto arriscado que um trouxa acabe por ver sem querer, além do fato de eles terem exigido que não levássemos nada suspeito, já que vamos embarcar e desembarcar em porto trouxa.

– Mas têm _codetes_ e botes também, não é? – perguntei com certo receio, lembrando-me de um filme que nós vimos um dia e que o navio afundava. Alivia-me saber que uma das sobreviventes fora uma ruiva e que o par romântico dela não era um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados. – São suficientes para todos os passageiros?

– Ginny, o Whitehorn não é o Titanic. E não são _codetes_, são _coletes._

– Que seja! – exclamei, emburrada. – E quem me garante que o segundo Whitehorn não vai ter o mesmo fim do primeiro? – perguntei de modo desafiador, fazendo Harry me encarar confusamente.

– Como assim?

– O primeiro afundou, não foi?

– Não, não afundou. – ele falou, rindo. – Ele faz outro roteiro, Ginny.

– Outro roteiro? – questionei enfaticamente, sentindo o meu rosto esquentar. Bem, era uma explicação com sentido, mas que não havia me passado pela mente. Mas a culpa não é minha, é da falta de imaginação do dono do navio. Se ele gosta tanto de vassouras, por que não colocou, por exemplo, o sobrenome do inventor da linha Firebolt? Ou Cleansweep? Ou... _Whitehorn II?_ Francamente! – Mas se alguém vier com uma história de que nem Deus pode afundar o navio, eu saio correndo. – completei decidida, ao que Harry riu. Grande marido eu tenho; eu estou aqui, meio desesperada, e ele ri. Revirei os olhos em resposta.

– E antes que você me pergunte se o comandante sabe alguma coisa de navio, ele é um aborto, e já tem experiência com navegação. – ele falou, me puxando para um abraço reconfortante. – Ginny, se você não quiser ir, é só falar. Ainda está em tempo de desistir e eu não vou ficar nem um pouco magoado com isso. A única exigência que eu faço é que você não fique falando depois que eu não tentei dar uma lua-de-mel merecida para nós dois. – ele riu baixinho ao que eu me separei dele calmamente, olhando feio para ele.

– Está me chamando de chantagista?

– Não, não, Ginny. Longe de mim fazer isso. – ele falou com um sorriso que não me convenceu muito, mas o que quer que eu fosse dizer a ele se perdeu em algum ponto entre o meu cérebro e a minha boca quando Harry capturou os meus lábios de modo que só ele sabia fazer.

Algum tempo depois, Harry se separou de mim e me encarou com um lindo e arteiro sorriso.

– Eu sei que falta pouco menos que uma hora, Harry. – falei, desanimada. – E, sim, nós vamos viajar. – cruzei os braços e arqueei a sobrancelha. – Mais alguma coisa?

– Posso te dizer agora qual é _aquele _vestido?

– Ah, isso... – encolhi os ombros em sinal de derrota. Talvez ele não seja tão ruim assim para escolher roupas.

* * *

(1)Valar – Palavra Quenya - língua artificial criada por J.R.R.Tolkien, autor de "O Senhor dos Anéis", "O Hobbit", entre outros - que significa os Poderes do Mundo. Não é o nome de um Arquipélago na obra, mas sim de uma raça, por assim dizer; são espíritos primordiais que governaram a Eä - a Terra - em tempos remotos. A história sobre eles é contada, se eu não me engano, em "O Silmarillion" - que eu não li...T.T. 

(2) Devlin Whitehorn (Chifre Branco, numa tradução ao pé-da-letra do sobrenome; isso faz alusão ao formato do navio, que lembra muito um chifre branco. XD.) - Sim, segundo o HP-Lexicon, ele foi o fundador da linha Nimbus de vassouras. E foi o bruxo do mês em 2004 no site da Tia Rowling.

N/Assuero: Me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem! Eu me esqueci completamente de colocar uma cena desse capítulo como aperitivo no anterior... Por isso, para me redimir, aí está uma cena do capítulo 3:

"– _Quê? Harry Potter?_

– _Harry Potter? __Onde?_

– _E que mulher é aquela ao lado dele?_

– _Ele é casado. Vai dizer que nunca soube... _

– _Ginny Weasley? _

– _Soube que eles se casaram ano passado..._

_Eu e Ginny trocamos um breve olhar e suspiramos. Aquilo ia ser longo..."_

E vai ser longo... Aproveitem esse capítulo, que daqui a duas semanas chega o terceiro!

Kisses 'n' Bye, Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie.


End file.
